Oh, Love!
by Quintst
Summary: Gumball and Penny are 15 now, but they've broken up. They're still good friends and give eachother advice about different stuff. What happens when they talk about romance and turns out that they have romantic feelings for someone unexpected?
1. Crushes

**(A/N: So, I will begin with the things important for the story which I didn't include in the summary. First off, I haven't seen a fanfiction which includes the pairing Penny and Darwin, yet, so I thought I'd give it a try? There is one more popular pairing in the story though – Gumball and Carrie. Second, the characters aren't in human forms in this story, they're in their original ones. And third, which is also very important – I might not use Penny's new design, sorry, I don't like it as much. I hope you don't mind.)**

It have been five months since Penny and Gumball's mutual breakup. They've been good friends since then – in fact, Penny was Gumball's closest friend after Darwin and Gumball was Penny's closest friend after Carrie. They've have had multiple crushes on other people in these five months and they've been giving each other advice. Today they were going to meet to talk about that specific topic. Gumball felt awkward – how do you tell someone you have a crush on their best friend? Hell if he knew! He was heading to the destination they were supposed to meet – at one café. The café was lonely today, which was very surprising, because it was always full. Gumball didn't mind, with or without many people the conversation was going to be awkward on his side. But on the other side – Penny knew Carrie the best, so she would give him best advice! Or at least he liked to think like that. He sat on the nearest table and started waiting for Penny's arrival.

He didn't wait much – Penny arrived 5 minutes later or so and she sat on the seat opposite of his.

"Hello, Gumbal!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi, Penny!" he answered back, trying not to sound nervous.

The conversation was pretty casual at first "How was the weekend", "How are your friends", etc. Until Penny finally bought up the topic they were actually going to talk about – romantic feelings.

"So, Gumball, we both agreed we will talk about crushes, because you said you need advice. I need advice too, to be honest."

"Yeah, yeah. So, who is it?"

"Um, I feel a little awkward, because it might come off as weird…"

"Oh, I see."

"Do you mind telling me first?" she asked, titling her head to the right. He waited for a second or two, but decided finally to speak up.

"Okay, so, this might sound weird to you, but it's Carrie." Gumball said, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh, God!" she began, "This makes me feel relieved!"

"Why?"

"Because…" she started "I thought you'd find it weird I have a crush on Darwin, because he's your best friend. Oh wow, what a turn of events!" Gumball was silent for a moment, a little relieved himself, too. Then, Penny's phone ringed – Gumball guessed that it was her mother by what they were saying.

"Bye, Gumball, my mum told me we're going over my aunt's. See you tomorrow at school!"

"Bye!" And with that, Penny stood up from her seat and started to run back home – well, from now on things shall become interesting.


	2. Gumball's day

**(A/N: This chapter is from Gumball's point of view. I'll mention it if the P.O.V has changed.)**

I was walking dramatically and slowly – not because I was sad. It's something I do when I'm bored or when I don't know what to do. The school day went pretty normal – Miss Simian gave us a ton of homework, Mr. Small was being weird (as always) and PE was dismissed. I'm not sure why, but that's not really that important. Nothing much happened.

I talked with Darwin, Penny, Carrie and Masami. I was arguing with Masami – she became obsessed with Alan again. I overheard that she was going to get Carmen expelled or something, so I told her to stop fantasizing and also stop being so jealous, because Alan wasn't going to like her like that anyway. She became angry and we basically started insulting each other. Not a big deal though.

I also got lectured about hygiene by Teri, which wasn't unusual. This time it was that I didn't wash my hands after I went to the toilet. When I think about it, she lectures me always about that. Microbes and all that jazz, you know?

And this is literally all that happened today. I'm feeling too lazy to do homework today, but I'll have to, I guess. Oh wait, it's Friday! Never mind! Thinking about homework and the school day, while walking dramatically (of course), I didn't notice I was already in front of our house. I opened the door and entered, to see that Darwin is there, looking worried.

"What's wrong, Darwin?"

"Um, Gumball… Why are you wet?" he asked me, still worried. My smile didn't slip my face and I was confused.

"What?" I asked, still confused.

"Gumball, you're soaking wet, didn't you notice?" Darwin asked, looking at me like I was blind. Then I looked at my sweater and my fur – I really was wet. I quickly looked out of the window – it was raining. And I didn't even notice! Oh, wow! Still confused from the whole thing, I repeated _"What?"_. Then I rushed to the bathroom, took off my clothes and started showering. While I was showering, I still wondered, _how the hell did I not notice it was raining?_ This was the biggest dilemma in my life. Ever. Well, not really, but it made me thing about life, the galaxy, the future, how many iPhones are going to be made? Well, to be honest, I didn't think about this either. I just wondered how I didn't notice the rain for 2 minutes and then continued showering. After I was done, I dried my fur, put my sweater and jeans to dry too and sat on the sofa in the living room. Darwin wasn't in there – I was going to go to our room to see what he was doing, but then I noticed I have one unread message on my phone. Also! I forgot to mention that I have a phone that can write SMS! Isn't that great? It has Wi-Fi too! It isn't like the old phone me and Darwin had, I still get an image of this phone whenever I see Ocho in classes or in the cafeteria or anywhere, really. But, back to the point! I took out my phone and looked – the SMS was from Carrie:

 _"_ _hi gumball. so 2morrow is saturday wanna go out to the movies? i saw there was going to be a premiere to a rly cool horror movie, u know i love those!"_

I replied with "ok", because I totally adore horror movies too! Plus, going out with (not like on a date, but still) Carrie wasn't going to do anything bad to me, was it? Then an idea came to my mind.

 _"_ _hey carrie wanna get darwin n penny w/ us 2?"_

 _"_ _no i got only 2 tickets 4 us they wont get mad tho"_

 _"_ _ok"_

I went up to our room to see Darwin was playing something on the computer. He knows about my crush on Carrie, so I told him I was going out with her tomorrow, but I added that I mentioned getting him and Penny with us, too, but that she didn't have enough tickets, so it was going to be just the two of us. He did me a thumbs up and then we went to Anais' room to annoy her – like usual.


End file.
